


Honeymoon Games

by RenlyGenesis



Series: Life Together [2]
Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Dirty Talk, Games, Innuendo, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pink hair, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex Games, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenlyGenesis/pseuds/RenlyGenesis
Summary: Harry had no idea how exactly he had gotten into this situation. WELL the pink hair might have had something to do with it, Draco was prety vain. He almost wondered if somehow Draco had known he was planning something. Somehow he had gotten tangled up in his Slytherin Husbands spider web, the true question was whether he wanted to excape or allow Draco his game?You don't have to read the first part of the series this also a stand alone fic.





	

Part One: Beginning the games.

      Trying to hold back laughter Harry smirks at his new husband, "What are you going to do about it?" He questions through his contagious laughter.

Draco Lucius Potter-Malfoy standing half naked in the middle of the kitchen, dripping wet fresh from the shower, holding a stand of dark pink wet hair as an accusation against his mischievous husband was quite a sight to see. 

Harry can no longer contain his laughter as he busts up holding onto the counter to stay up, "Teddy would approve your fashion statement."

       Unable to hold back a smirk of his own Draco fake glares at his love, "You're laughing now Potter but I will get you back. You won't see it coming, you will have no idea how but I promise I will get you back for this." He swears gesturing animatedly at his pink hair.

       "Are you going to punish me?" Harry questions with a lecherous smirk, eyeing his half clothed husband up and down, leaning across the island.

       Draco makes a sound oddly like a tsk tsk, "Now what good would that do? You enjoy that far too much." Is the response as Draco adjusts his grip on the towel to give his husband a flash of his pale inner thigh.

       Harry's eyes are fastened on the now covered flesh, "And what exactly makes you think that? I hate the punishments you give." He says slightly breathless.

       Harry jumps as he hears a pop behind him and feels his entire body pulled back into a taller hard muscled body, "Would the three glorious orgasms that you receieved this morning ring a bell?" Draco purrs into his ear, tightening his grip on Harry's waist.

       "T-those weren't a punishment though," He points out pressing back into his husbands stirring arousal.

       "Exactly," Draco trails off trailing his lips down his husbands neck, letting the innuendo settle before apparating away with a chuckle leaving his brunet hot and bothered.

       "Fuck you Draco!" Harry growls out loudly. He gets no response besides another dark chuckle. Harry glares at the offending kitchen, seemingly blaming it for his lack of action at 3 o'clock in the afternoon.

       Sighing he starts to tidy up, they had been in this same little vila for a few days now. It was located on the small island of Seychelles off the coast of France, and Unsuprisingly the villa was owned by the Malfoy family.

       Feeling a questing touch against his ass Harry jumps, having not expected it and looks around. Seeing nothing Harry shrugs it off leaning across the counter to clean the center of the island, but jerks as he feels his ass get smacked.

       "Fuck! Draco was that you? Are you fucking joking me? Cock tease." He growls out, still seeing nothing in the well lit kitchen.

       He feels an invisible hand grip his length through his pants pressing him back against the countertop, "Payback is a bitch darling, maybe next time you try to prank me by offending my vanity you will think again." Draco's unattatched voice purrs out, before disappearing with the rest of his person.

       Glaring around the room Harry snatches his wand from the small breakfast table and flicks it across the room, "Finite Incantem." Draco doesn't appear but a small bullet vibrator does, right in the center of the island that he had just cleaned, with it a note is folded up.

_Darling,_

_Sometimes you are just so cute, you thought I would make things easy on you? Have you met me? I suppose that is beside the point but I would like to propose a game._

_You see, I know you nearly better than you know yourself. I know that the best way to punish you foor my poor contaminanted hair is to withold sex, you really are a little slut for me aren't you? But I simply don't like the idea of that at all, I tend to be a slut for you too... So I suppose I have two options for you._

_Option One: You can reject my little game and you won't see any bedroom action any time soon, and you know I have far more patience than you do. I also withold the promise that I won't be cruelly teasing._

_Or take Option Two: You can insert that little remote controlled vibrator into that sexy ass of yours and put yourself at the mercy of my notes._

_The Choice Is Yours._

_Draco_

_P.S. If I'm being honest I've been planning this little game for awhile, you just gave me the perfect opportunity to engage it._

       Harry shivers his entire body on fire, a passion flaring that Draco had a gift to control. He smirks examining the note. Option One: really irritate Draco and get sexual tortured for an unknown length of time or Option Two: Play this little game and get laid in the end. Easy.

       Reaching into the silverware drawer Harry snags the bottle of lube, you never know when you'll need it, and slathers up the device before dropping his pants. Secretly hoping that Draco is watching every second.

**You're move Draco.**

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been awhile since I've visited this universe, but i'm really excited to reenter it. This is not really a continuation fic, It's completely based during their honeymoon. I will post a true epilouge one day though. I thought you would like well planned smut for now though. I will add some more colorful imagery of our favorite boys in the next chapter.BTW this wil most likely be a threeshot. Enjoy! Comment! I love you all glorious fellow nerds.


End file.
